Lasitus
Lasitus was the Jedicon name for one of the Altarin'Dakor top generals during the Great War. He was captured during the war, imprisoned in a stasis chamber, where he slept for the next 25,000 years until being awakened by the New Imperium. When he awoke, he had complete amnesia, named himself Bren, and joined the New Imperium's Jedi Division. He later regained his memories and assisted the New Imperium in the conflict against the Altarin'Dakor. History Lasitus was born into the Altarin'Dakor on the planet Golron VII, in Epsilon Sector, in 25,190 BBY. He was discovered to be highly Force-sensitive at an early age and was raised as a Jedicon. During his indoctrination and training, he came to know and become close comrades with fellow Jedicon Akargan. Like Akargan, Lasitus was trained to be a warrior from birth, and his whole life was dedicated to winning the Great War for the Altarin'Dakor. Lasitus and Akargan quickly rose through the ranks and earned the rank of Kodonn'Dakor, coming to serve under the Shok'Thola Asellus. The two fought together for years in multiple campaigns, and eventually both of them became top generals in the ranks of the Altarin'Dakor, each commanding armies of thousands of Jedicon and millions of troops. The Battle of Varnus Both Akargan and Lasitus fought heavily in the last days of the Great War, when the Altarin'Dakor were driven through Epsilon Sector towards the Rim. Though they often fought together, they were separated around the time of the Battle of Varnus. While Akargan was elsewhere in the sector, Lasitus led an army of Altarin'Dakor against overwhelming forces from the Galactic Alliance of Free Systems in one of the largest single battles of the war. A force of 20,000 Jedicon and over four million Altarin'Dakor warriors faced off against a combined force of over 100,000 Jedi and twelve million galactic military troops, and were victorious. The battle became legendary on both sides, but especially to the Altarin'Dakor. Although he pulled out an amazing upset victory, Lasitus' celebration was short-lived; less than a week later an even larger force attacked Varnus and wiped out every Altarin'Dakor remaining down to the last man. Just before this attack came, Lasitus sent out a message to his life-long brother-in-arms Akargan, along with his most prized possession, a hypersaber named Sha'Kira. Lasitus himself was captured by the Alliance forces, and rather than kill him outright, they sentenced him to be imprisoned in a stasis field for all eternity. Lasitus would remain there for the next 25,000 years. Discovery by the New Imperium The stasis pod was eventually moved to the Moro System after the Krri'Graq discovered it, sealing it in a chamber along with countless other antiques, ancient and Force artifacts. Lasitus slept ther, timelessly, until the New Imperium conquered the Moro System and discovered the cache. Xar Kerensky took the pod to Varnus and opened it there, releasing Lasitus, who was alive but was suffering from complete amnesia. Slowly learning and adapting to his new time and environment, Lasitus had no memory of his former self, and renamed himself Bren. He helped the New Imperium's Jedi Division, though he was haunted by dreams and foggy memories of his past. Little did he know that his old friend Akargan, now a Shok'Thola, was aware of his awakening and was seeking to reunite with his former comrade. Plagued by memories he didn't understand and that frightened him, Bren eventually sought out Akargan, who restored most of his memories for him. However, rather than return to his former self, Bren was mortified by who he had once been, and from that point forward devoted himself to non-violent ways. He even refused to fight with the New Imperium Jedi against the Altarin'Dakor when they attacked Varnus itself. However, his pacifism wouldn't last forever. After the battle, he was traveling with young Derek through the Varnusian Palace when they were attacked by Jedion remaining from Nimrod's forces. Though he sought to appease them, the Jedicon murdered Derek, and this drove Bren over the edge. In a display of raw power, he slaughtered all the attacking Jedicon. Then, confronted with who he was and what he had done, he finally realized that he could no longer play the part of Bren, denying who he really was. Returning to the name of Lasitus, he left the New Imperium, once again seeking out his old friend Akargan, looking for answers and for some way to atone for the sins of his past. Personality and Traits Lasitus during the Great War was as ruthless and evil as any other Altarin'Dakor general or Kodonn'Dakor Jedicon. He, like Akargan, would probably have been destined to become Shok'Thola one day, especially considering his incredible victory at Varnus. However, his defeat and slumber in stasis erased the man that he'd once been. Bren, when he emerged, had no memory of his past and was surprisingly kind and peaceful. When plagued by dreams of his past, he shunted them away, and when finally confronted with who he had once been, he was appalled. He went to the opposite extreme, refusing to even fight at all. When even this strategy ended in failure, he realized he had to reconcile who he was to who he'd been in his past life. Retaking his former name, he accepted his powers and abilities to fight, along with the necessity of war. However, this time he vowed to stop the killing and end the destructive path of the Altarin'Dakor. This brought him to seek out Akargan and gain the strength to stop the Altarin'Dakor once and for all. Category:New pages Category:Characters